Reunión
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "—Hay algo en el agua... Pero no sé qué", había dicho Haruka. Y Rei lo supo después, mucho después. [Oneshot] [Horror]


_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Fuan no Tane pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Un intento de fanfic de horror. Aclaraciones al final._

_Dedicado a S.P. fuiste el mejor amigo, compañero, confidente y casi hijo que alguien pudo tener y estoy segura que me cuidas, donde quiera que estés... Y algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar. Espérame._

* * *

Rei suspiró, mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil. La luz del sol se filtraba lastimándole los ojos, y se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros que en vez de cantar sonaban como si estuviesen burlándose de él y de su mala suerte.

— ¿No estás emocionado, _Rei-chan_? —preguntó Nagisa, sonriendo tal cual su costumbre — ¡Pronto llegaremos!

El aludido rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué había tenido que tocarle ir sentado al lado de aquél rubio escandaloso? Hubiese preferido mil veces viajar junto a Haruka, quién seguramente estaría en silencio todo el camino… Justo como estaba haciéndolo en esos instantes.

"_¿Cómo terminé aquí?"_ pensó. Sí, sabía de la pasión por la natación que tenían sus compañeros, pero ¿viajar en auto durante dos horas y media hacia un pueblito alejado de la civilización, en una carretera rodeada de bosques interminables a fin de entrenar horas extras en la piscina de una escuela que (Rei, por su parte) no conocía? Algo le habían comentado sobre que a veces, cuando eran pequeños y Rin todavía estaba con ellos, el entrenador solía llevarlos de excursión a aquél pueblecillo, siempre con el plus de entrenar en la alberca del colegio.

— ¡Hace tanto que no vamos! Te gustará, ya verás —le aseguró Nagisa. Rei se encogió de hombros.

—También es la primera vez que voy —dijo de pronto Gou, quién se encontraba al lado del rubio (era increíble como los cinco cabían en el asiento trasero, mientras que en los de adelante iba el entrenador conduciendo y la profesora admirando el paisaje, muy cómodos ellos) —Seguro será un lindo lugar.

Rei no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Ahora que lo recordaba, la idea había sido de Nagisa. Fue en un día común en la escuela, donde el recuerdo infantil llegó a su mente y propuso la salida, lo cual fue aceptado por un encantado Makoto y un (extrañamente) ilusionado Haruka. Habían convencido primeramente a la profesora (con el argumento de que todos los gastos correrían por cuenta de los menores) y después al entrenador (mientras comían pizza de un sabor que no recordaba), y ese sábado habían partido de su ciudad muy temprano para llegar allá a tiempo. El entrenador se había encargado de hablar con los encargados, al ser fin de semana no habría estudiantes y podían entrenar todo el tiempo que desearan. Todo había salido, pues, a pedir de boca… Excepto que a Rei no le parecía así.

— ¡Llegamos! —afirmó el rubio (mejor dicho, lo gritó), y el de lentes no pudo evitar dar un respingo y asomarse por la ventanilla a fin de corroborarlo. La escuela a la que habían llegado era igual de grande que la suya, al parecer no habría diferencia alguna, por lo que Rei no pudo evitar torcer la boca y pensar que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa y ahorrarse todo el viaje.

Una vez que el vehículo se estacionó todos bajaron de él apresurados y deseosos de tomar aire fresco. Rei se estiró, dando un bostezo mientras miraba su entorno: La escuela estaba rodeada de naturaleza, áreas verdes por aquí y por allá. ¿Qué a los estudiantes no les daba miedo que saliera del bosque alguna criatura extraña a atacarlos? Rei hizo una mueca, se estaba comportando como un chico de gran ciudad cuando era más que obvio que no lo era. Habría de comportarse, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Y bueno, ¿dónde está la piscina de la que tanto hablaban? —preguntó a los otros. Makoto había sacado las bolsas de todos de la cajuela y las traía entre las manos (Rei supuso que no le suponía un gran esfuerzo y no necesitaba ayuda), mientras que Haruka se estiraba, medio alzándosele la playera y dejando entrever su bien formado abdomen (todo ante la mirada de éxtasis de cierta pelirroja). Nagisa le señaló un punto ubicado tras el edificio.

—Está justo ahí. ¡Andando! —incentivó a los demás para seguirlo, la travesía había terminado y ahora solo quedaba practicar como siempre y luego volver al hogar, dulce hogar. Llegaron y Rei no pudo disimular su gesto de asombro ante el aspecto de su improvisado lugar de entrenamiento: Era una piscina ubicada en el exterior del internado, cubierta por una tienda de plástico. A primera vista lucía diminuta y deteriorada, y el interior (en cuanto el entrenador la abrió con la llave que previamente le habían entregado los encargados) no hacía más que respaldar sus pensamientos. La piscina tenía tres calles nada más, muy pequeña como para que todo el equipo entrenara al unísono y carecía de lámparas, por lo que tendrían que dejar de nadar en cuanto anocheciera.

—Algo está mal —escuchó decir a Haruka. Rei lo miró. En circunstancias normales ya se habría quitado la ropa y lanzado al agua, pero permanecía a su lado mirando la alberca con una expresión extraña en el rostro… ¿Desconfianza?

—Y que lo digas. La recordaba un poco más grande, y sin techo —contestó Makoto, con cierta decepción —Además, no tendremos luz… Para nosotros no habrá tanto problema, pero para los demás sería incómodo…

—El tamaño no es lo único que está mal —dijo de pronto el de cabellos negros —Hay algo más. Hay algo en el agua… Pero no sé qué.

Rei alzó una ceja. Si su _sempai_ siempre se le había hecho extraño, ahora más que nunca. ¿Algo en el agua? Se veía limpia. Supuso que Haruka decía eso por la conexión extraña que tenía con el líquido, sin embargo no lograba pensar en cuál sería el problema.

—Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder —afirmó de pronto el entrenador —Vayan a cambiarse, que luego del entrenamiento nos espera una buena cena con los encargados.

Todo el equipo corrió a los vestidores a ponerse los trajes (menos Haruka, quién desde luego ya traía el suyo bien puesto bajo la ropa). Estaban fuera y para llegar a ellos había que rodear la piscina y ubicarse justamente al lado del bosque. Rei no pudo evitar pensar que, de terminar al atardecer como seguramente lo harían, los vestidores lucirían un tanto macabros. ¿Y si de entre los arbustos emergía un maniático con una sierra eléctrica y los asesinaba? Sería la muerte más horrible del mundo, ahí desnudos y cortados en miles de pedacitos… Momento. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos tan absurdos? Optó por apresurarse a colocarse el bañador.

El entrenamiento se realizó como siempre, con las diferencias de que el calor se encerraba en la cubierta de plástico (a tal punto que Rei no sabía si estaba mojado por el agua o también por el sudor. Sin contar, también, que la idea de sudar mucho se le hacía la cosa menos hermosa del mundo) y que el espacio no era el suficiente como para permitirles algo de comodidad. _"Vaya día"_ pensó, pero su consuelo era que pronto terminaría, y con eso de la falta de luz eléctrica, sería más temprano que de costumbre.

Finalmente el deseo del de gafas se hizo realidad. Serían según sus cálculos las siete cuando la luz del sol empezó a declinar.

— ¡Hora de irnos! —Anunció la profesora, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la idea —Debemos cenar y regresar a casa temprano. ¡Vamos, vayan a cambiarse! —añadió. Rei suspiró aliviado, saliendo al agua después de sus compañeros. Al poco rato Makoto le pidió dejar entrar primero a los vestidores a él y a Haru, ya que debían hacer una limpieza rápida de la piscina y volver a acomodar sus cosas en el automóvil. Los vestidores además de estar relativamente lejos, eran tan pequeños que únicamente tenían espacio para dos personas, a lo mucho tres y con una pierna fuera. Seguramente el club de natación de aquella escuela o no era muy popular para los estudiantes o simplemente no existía.

Tocó por fin el turno de Rei y Nagisa de ir a cambiarse. Rei tuvo que preguntarse qué había hecho mal para que volviese a tocarle estar con aquel rubio escandaloso. No le desgradaba ni nada, pero casi siempre le ponía de los nervios.

— ¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento de hoy, _Rei-chan_? —Preguntó el joven. Era asombrosa la claridad con la que se escuchaba su voz, pareciera que no hubiese una pared separándoles mientras se secaban y colocaban los trajes de civil —Está bien cambiar de aires de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo. Aunque me estuvieron hablando tanto de éste lugar antes de venir que esperaba algo más —se sinceró el de lentes al tiempo que se calzaba los zapatos.

— ¡Lo sé! Antes estaba mucho mejor, sin cubierta ni nada, todo mucho más libre. Supongo que se ensuciaba mucho…

Rei se colocó los lentes.

—…O pasó algo más.

Enarcó una ceja. Por el tono de voz del rubio sonaba como si hubiese pasado algo como… Misterioso. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que escuchó como Nagisa salía del vestidor y tocaba a la puerta del suyo.

— ¿Estás listo? ¡Nos espera una cena deliciosa! ¡Al menos eso no ha cambiado! Las encargadas siempre han sido muy amables con nosotros.

Rei suspiró y abrió la puerta, con su maleta deportiva sujeta del brazo. Nagisa empezó a platicarle cosas de cuando él y los otros eran pequeños, cosas que realmente no le interesaban mucho. Esperaba tan solo que se mantuviese en silencio durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, que se durmiera o algo así.

Se dirigieron pues a donde estaban los demás, suponía que ya habían terminado de guardar todo y únicamente los esperaban a ellos. Nagisa seguía hablando de sólo Dios sabía qué, ya que Rei no le ponía atención, apenas se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza cuando era requerido.

—…A Haru le gustaba mucho ese programa, incluso tarareaba la canción del inicio. Él creía que nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta, ¡Pero era taaan obvio! Aún recuerdo la letra, era algo así de: "Es hora de sol y sonrisas, arcoíris y pececitos, participa con otros niños en el show de…" Oh, ¿Y eso?

A Rei le extrañó el repentino cambio en la conversación. Ya habían llegado a donde se encontraban los otros, justo en el acceso a la alberca, pero notaba algo más: Miraban el interior del lugar con los ojos muy abiertos y el semblante extrañamente pálido. Se le figuró a que había sucedido algún accidente, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, ¿qué clase de accidente podía ocurrir con aquellos nadadores expertos? Además de que se encontraban todos ahí, congregados en torno a la entrada… Imposible que les hubiese ocurrido algo. Nagisa se acercó rápidamente, más curioso que preocupado.

—Eh. ¿Qué están viendo? —preguntó el rubio a la par que dirigía su vista al mismo sitio que los otros. Rei pudo observar como en cuestión de segundos su semblante se transformaba: Pasó de su sonrisa habitual a quedarse con la boca muy abierta al igual que los parpados, justamente la misma expresión que el resto del equipo. Rei se acercó con curiosidad disimulada. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para provocar tales reacciones?

Se ajustó las gafas antes de colocar la vista dónde se fijaban las demás, y sus parpados se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que estaba ahí…

Nada. En la esquina de la alberca no había nada más que agua. Rei volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, quienes seguían contemplando dicho sitio.

—Hum— 'dijo', en espera de llamar la atención de los otros — ¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? —inquirió, pero no le hacían ni el mínimo caso. Parecía como si estuvieran en una especie de trance, sin parpadear siquiera, todo por ver aquella parte de la piscina. Tal actitud le molestó, ¡No había nada hermoso en aquella alberca digno de ser visto! —Oigan… ¿Qué hay ahí?

Aquella pregunta pareció sacar de su ensimismamiento al entrenador. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces antes de, no sin cierta dificultad, apartar la vista de la estancia para posarla sobre los más jóvenes, primero en Rei, después en los otros, como si estuviera verificando si faltaba alguna persona. Un par de gotas de sudor le escurrían por la frente.

—Estamos… Están todos aquí, ¿cierto? Voy a… Voy a cerrar este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con dificultad. Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta lo más suave que pudo, aunque Rei pudo observar como un leve temblor le recorría los dedos al momento de hacerlo.

—Bi… ¡Bien! Hora de marcharnos —expresó súbitamente la maestra, con un tono de voz claramente nervioso —Tachibana, ¿Me ayudas? —preguntó a Makoto, quién asintió después de unos segundos.

—S-Sí, por supuesto— dijo el más alto, y tomó a Haruka del hombro para apartarlo de ahí, haciendo lo mismo con Nagisa. El de cabello negro imitó la acción de su amigo y tomó del brazo a Gou suave pero firmemente para atraerla hacia ellos, ya que no podía apartar la vista de la (ahora cerrada) entrada a la alberca. Rei los siguió no sin antes dirigir una mirada interrogante; con la ceja levantada, al lugar donde todos menos él habían contemplado algo al parecer, extraordinario.

oOo

En el automóvil dominaba el silencio.

Rei observó a todos con una ceja levantada. En el asiento del conductor iba el entrenador con las manos aferradas al volante como si temiera perder el control del vehículo en cualquier momento, a su lado se encontraba la profesora, quién tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido. Dirigió la vista a su derecha: Sus compañeros se encontraban en condiciones iguales o peores. Makoto estaba sentado en medio, con la espalda muy recta haciendo que luciera de mayor estatura y los brazos extendidos en un afán de abarcar a todos los presentes. Pareciera que se creyera el responsable de ser un apoyo para los demás a pesar de lo visiblemente afectado que se encontraba. A su derecha estaban Haruka y Gou, ella acurrucada en el cuerpo de él (a Rei tal gesto le pareció bastante inapropiado, aunque entendible tomando en cuenta las confusas circunstancias), quién tenía el gesto ausente como de costumbre, con la única diferencia de que apoyaba su diestra en la cintura de la pelirroja. Ella estaba más blanca de lo normal, y se refugiaba en Haruka casi con desesperación.

A la izquierda de Makoto y al lado de Rei, estaba Nagisa. A Rei le extrañaba su actitud: Normalmente estaría haciendo comentarios chuscos o algo así, pero ahora permanecía en un sospechoso mutismo, cubierto con una manta. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Mako, quien le rodeaba con el brazo (al igual que hacía con Haru y parcialmente con Gou, y seguramente con Rei si es que se acercaba), y mantenía la vista baja, insólitamente pensativo. Rei se encogió de hombros, acomodándose los lentes. Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, ¿Qué había pasado exactamente en aquel lugar? Y, sobre todo: ¿Por qué él era el único que no pudo ver lo que los otros? ¿Habría sido una alucinación colectiva? Había leído sobre el tema, al parecer se presentaba súbitamente, un grupo de personas veía o creía ver la misma cosa… Entonces, ¿cómo explicaba que Nagisa también hubiese sido afectado, si no estaba presente desde el inicio del episodio?

Suspiró. Ni siquiera podía preguntar, ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de sus compañeros. Quizá cuando llegaran a su destino durante la cena… Demonios, tenía hambre. Tenía hambre, sueño y afuera de su ventanilla no se vislumbraba más que la oscuridad de un ambiente inhóspito.

Llegaron a una especie de posada donde un par de mujeres mayores les esperaban (Rei supo que eran las encargadas de mantener la escuela cerrada y en orden durante la ausencia de alumnos) con una cena variada y que lucía bastante suculenta. A pesar de lo bien hecha que estaba la comida, la cena fue silenciosa como un funeral. Las encargadas se comportaron muy amables con todos los Iwatobi, quienes evitaron tocar _'el tema'_, como Rei bautizó al suceso, agradeciendo la cortesía y limitándose a comentar sucesos del pasado relacionados con sus excursiones hasta la zona. Todos procuraban disimular su turbación sobre lo acontecido y conversaban entre ellos, excepto por Rei quién aunque quisiera no tendría gran cosa que contar y Haruka, quién comía en silencio tal cual su costumbre (habían cocinado caballa, al parecer aquellas mujeres conocían bien los gustos del 'pequeño Haru', como una de ellas lo llamó en cuanto le vio entrar).

Unos minutos después el mismo Haruka se levantó de la mesa para ir al sanitario, y Rei supo que esa era su oportunidad de obtener más información. Se disculpó y fue tras el otro, topándolo en el pasillo.

—_Sempai…_ —le llamó, inseguro. ¿Cómo decir lo que quería decir? Haruka le observó en silencio, esperando — ¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó en la piscina?

Aquella pregunta causó una rara reacción en Nanase. Sus parpados se abrieron milímetros más, mirando a Rei con cierto asombro. El joven tragó saliva, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo por el simple hecho de haber preguntado aquello así nada más… Pero empezaba a atormentarle el hecho de ser la única persona que no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido.

—Tú no lo viste —dijo Haruka de pronto, afirmación que a Rei se le hizo demasiado obvia. ¿No había sido suficientemente claro que no, no había visto nada, _absolutamente nada_? Si antes se había sentido fuera de lugar, con todo el mundo siendo amigos desde hacía años y hablando de cosas que habían vivido de nenes; ahora mucho más. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para calmarse y no decir algo inapropiado.

—En efecto, no vi nada digno de atención —se acomodó las gafas en un intento de lucir menos incómodo. Si segundos antes se había sentido ridículo, ahora muchísimo más. —Es por eso que pregunto. ¿Fue acaso una alucinación y ustedes…?

—No seas tonto —le interrumpió el de cabellos negros. Rei lo miró anonadado y por qué no, con un dejo de indignación. ¡Nanase nunca le había dicho algo como eso! Iba a responder algo (aunque no tenía la menor idea de qué), cuando Haruka retomó la palabra — ¿Miraste a la esquina de la última calle?

Rei parpadeó ante la pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza después de unos segundos.

—Pues… Pues sí, lo hice. Pero, ahí no…

—No viste bien —aseguró Haruka —Porque ahí había alguien, en el agua.

Rei palideció por completo, y la saliva que estaba a punto de tragar se le quedó atorada en la garganta. ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien en el agua? ¿Haruka estaba hablando totalmente en serio? Sí, debía serlo, el otro nunca jugaría con algo como eso. Es decir que los otros habían visto…

—Lo único que pudimos ver fue su cabeza. Era pálido, muy pálido… Traía puesto un gorro que lucía bastante antiguo. Tenía la boca abierta, como a punto de decir algo, como si hubiese querido hablarnos… Pero lo peor fueron sus ojos. Porque no tenía.

… ¿Una aparición? ¿Un fantasma? ¡No, pero si los fantasmas no existían! Eran solo un invento, alucinaciones, fantasías, historias para asustar a niños desobedientes. Nada de eso pudo haber ocurrido, el equipo no pudo haber visto a una criatura sobrenatural. Aquello no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser, por las leyes de la lógica y el razonamiento…

—Supongo que fue alumno de la escuela. Y supongo, también, que le gustaba mucho nadar… Como a nosotros. Tal vez quiso hacernos compañía para volver a sentirse… Vivo.

Rei ya no escuchó más, tan solo sintió cómo todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas y como Haruka se acercaba a socorrerlo, antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

_¿Han leído el manga 'Fuan no Tane'? Es una recopilación de historias cortas de horror y leyendas urbanas japonesas. La última historia es algo que le sucedió al autor en su juventud, un encuentro sobrenatural en una piscina y al leerlo, no pude evitar pensar en cómo sería si les hubiese pasado a los chicos de Free!... Y fue así como surgió esta historia. Lo sé, quizá es un poco larga y no da tanto miedo como -tal vez- deberían dar los cuentos de horror, pero es la primera vez que hago un fanfic con una trama sobrenatural... Realmente no estoy muy satisfecha que digamos del resultado. Espero poder hacer más historias de este estilo en el futuro, que vaya que el género y Free! da mucho jugo, porque ¿a quién no le gusta ver chicos guapos siendo víctimas de sucesos paranormales? (?). Por cierto, la imagen que puse en la 'portada' del fanfic, es el fantasma que aparece en el manga y que según yo, aparece también en esta historia._

_En fin, espero que les agrade. Disculpen si puse a los personajes muy OoC, y espero también que dejen algún comentario diciendo si les agradó o dando sugerencias. ¡Nos vemos! Espero subir alguna otra historia que medio valga la pena, pronto :)_


End file.
